Light emitting diode (LED) technology is currently one of the most innovative and fastest growing in the lighting industry. While LED have been in use for decades for indicator and signaling purposes, technology developments and improvements have allowed for a broader use. The use of LED in lighting applications has grown especially rapidly in recent years.
The use of LED in lighting applications is attractive for a number of reasons, including the ability to provide higher levels of illumination, a longer life cycle, minimum maintenance requirements, energy efficient, and flexibility in terms of coloring and beam control. Currently, there are a number of control systems that control the level of the lighting luminaries. However, lighting with control capabilities typically requires specially designed lamps with internal control systems located on each individual lamp. Because of the internal control systems required on each lamp, such controllable lighting systems are costly and impractical in many lighting situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless lighting control system and an LED lamp that addresses these and other shortcomings of LED lighting.